


Eyes of a Father

by princessblu



Series: Douglas Weiss: A Character Study [5]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Baby, F/M, Family, First Child, Future, Gen, No Dialogue, Self-Reflection, Vignette/Flash Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessblu/pseuds/princessblu
Summary: As an eighth grader, he wished to have everything he dreamed of. One of those wishes was exactly like the one he, in his late twenties, was experiencing. The recipient of part of his DNA was present in his arms and there was a sense of closure in finding everything he could ever cherish, right in front of his eyes.“Eyes of a Father” is a very short reflection of the impact an infant can have on a first-time parent.
Relationships: Doug/Evie (Disney: Descendants)
Series: Douglas Weiss: A Character Study [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008066
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Eyes of a Father

The room was silent besides the hum of the ventilation system. 

Wrapped in the white receiving blanket with blue and pink stripes, was a little boy, his eyes shut closed. A pair of eyes, belonging to a first-time father were solely on the tiny face peeking out of the blanket. His curls of honey brown lay flat against his head, outside of the fitted blue hat. The hair was a combination of his mother’s curls and his father’s color. 

Doug’s glasses had been removed, his sight even more blurry than usual. The small human in his arms had been the cause of his blurry vision. His eyes watered upon holding the infant for the first time. Evie watched from afar, a fond smile on her face, sparkles in her eyes.

The moment was way too surreal, even after less than a year of preparation for the baby. They had yet to name him, had yet to declare the first of many gifts he would receive from his parents. But neither of them were very concerned about a name at the moment. 

As Doug held his son close, his eyes shut for a moment, his entire life up to that day raced by like a film. He saw his most proud and humiliating moments in school, all the way to learning he was to become a father. It all seemed to have passed by in a flash.

During the short mental montage, a piece of him had returned. The boy who laid on his bed, his face in his pillow, a signet ring across the room. The Scout badges and numerous trophies littered the room, a sense of familiarity re-emerging within his heart. He revisited that moment, it being a sore memory. In retrospect, it was during a time when his main concern had been whether someone would ever accept him for who he was. He had believed that his dreams were impossible. 

He feared that he would never get to know love, that he wouldn’t be happy, that his life would turn out to be something of a joke. 

He wished to tell his younger self that he would achieve his wildest dreams. He wished he could tell him that he would marry the most phenomenal woman, that he would contribute to great scientific breakthroughs— that he would have a son of his own. 

The infant tucked in the crook of his arms had only just arrived, but Doug felt a swell of hope for his future and promised he’d always be there for his and Evie’s little boy. He promised to be the best father he could be. 

The silent promises weren’t much, seeing as though no one else heard them. But there was one person who had, and undoubtedly felt incredible. 

The promises and hopes were audible to the boy who hated his glasses, that failed at dating, that had untreated abandonment anxiety. They would hold true and strong, they would illustrate the dream that he hadn’t been able to see. For the man in owlish glasses, in a sweatshirt over a t-shirt that read “don’t trust atoms, they make up everything,” the boy inside of him was proud. 

He looked up, his wife— _his wife_ smiling at him. The yawn escaping her mouth, the red tint to her face, even the pain in her eyes still spoke happiness. As he approached her and laid the infant back in her arms, he joined her in her quiet coos in awe of the little boy. 

The child, bundled in a hospital receiving blanket, belonged to him. The same man who as a boy, had found little hope in who he was. With Evie right beside him with a smile brimming with beauty, despite its significance, his signet ring couldn’t have expressed all that he would come to cherish. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
